Those That Have Fallen
by Believe4Ever
Summary: In this world there are several types of heroes. There are some that are born with greatness. Others achieve their own greatness. And there are a few where greatness is thrust upon them. This is a story of eight individuals whose lives had gotten tangled up together, and the three heroes that must rise to save what they love. *This is SUPERWHOLOCK! Rated T for later chapters*


**Alright! So I have finally seen all three shows in the fandom of Superwholock (took long enough, right?) So I have been seeing the insanity of the fandom by looking through some Superwholock pictures and after finding a select few I have decided to write a story based off of the pictures. I have noticed that I do this a lot, basing stories off of songs or pictures…No matter. I hope you enjoy this story! (Also this chapter is a prologue so you understand how they all met, etc. The next chapter is getting into the actual story. But I still hope you will review this chapter since I'm not sure if I did a good job keeping them in character...**

* * *

_It was years ago, when they all met. It was actually a series of different events that had led to them all meeting in one place. _

_The first instance was when the Doctor met Sherlock Holmes. You can imagine the Doctor's surprise when he found that Sherlock Holmes was a real-life person and not simply a storybook character, as he had come to know. It would seem that the universe he found himself in was a universe where storybook creatures came to life. Then when Sherlock and John discovered the TARDIS and the Time Lord technology of it being bigger on the inside than the out, well, you can imagine Sherlock's confusion. It took a while for him to calm down and think logically once more. Time travel nearly shattered his sanity for he had come to learn that none of it was possible. But after the whole episode, Sherlock had decided that the Doctor was a man that could be trusted. They became fairly good friends after a time. John had a fun time associating with the Ponds._

_The Doctor soon came to meet with the Winchesters. Dean Winchester did not believe the Doctor in the slightest when he claimed he was an alien. However after a short trip to futuristic-earth with the variety of alien species as well as the ability to travel through time, both brothers were convinced that the Doctor was the real deal. It was something completely different when they introduced the Doctor to Castiel, their friend who was an angel. The Doctor had come to learn that there were only aliens in the world and things such as religion or supernatural beings—for example, kitsunes, demons, or vampires—simply didn't exist. It was a pleasant surprise to find that he was incorrect._

_About a year later Sherlock Holmes had received the chance to go to America to help solve a case of what appeared to be a serial murder case. He was ecstatic to go and soon he arrived in Kansas. During the investigation he ran into Stephen Willis and Charles Burkley, two FBI agents. Sherlock could easily tell that they were not, however, and demanded to know who they were. When they refused Sherlock simply used his deduction abilities to find that they were travelers that were investigating the case for a reason he didn't understand. It wasn't long before Sherlock discovered that they were the Winchesters, two men who were fugitives in a couple cities, and 'hunters'. It was like meeting the Doctor all over again; Sherlock had to find out that things he believed to be incorrect or simply nonexistent did, in fact, exist._

_So now the three groups understood everything. Supernatural beings, religion, aliens, everything. They all existed._

_"John," Sherlock muttered as they sat on the plane going back to England._

_"Hmm?" the ex-soldier gave in reply, looking at his friend._

_"We've been kept in the dark."_

_()()()_

_It was a couple more months later that Sherlock and John were once again brought back to the states. Five people had disappeared mysteriously, leaving no trace, and the Americans were desperate for help. It was Lesrade that had recommended to his colleague back in the states to bring in Holmes._

_During the investigation Sherlock and John had once again run into Sam and Dean._

_"Hey there Sherly," Dean joked as they approached._

_"I don't appreciate that name," Sherlock answered simply._

_John gave them a thin smile. "It's good to see you two again."_

_"I suppose we are dealing with a supernatural being, if you're here?"_

_"We're not completely sure," Sam admitted with a sigh. "There are no bodies and no trails. It's too clean for a regular serial killer but we don't know what monster could've done this._

_"That's because it isn't a monster."_

_The four turned to find the Doctor standing before them, giving his usual childish grin._

_"It's an alien," he explained simply. He strolled forward, the Ponds following. "I see you all know each other."_

_"Yes," Sherlock answered dryly. "It would appear all of us are well acquainted."_

_Sam nodded. "That makes it easier."_

_"Well!" the Doctor cried, clasping his hands together. "I could use your help! How about we stop in a café somewhere so I can catch you all up on what we're dealing with?"_

_"As long as we can get some pie," Dean added. "Love me some pie."_

_()()()_

_The case had been solved quickly with all of them working together and, deciding that if there was ever an emergency it would be best if they knew where the others were, they exchanged phone numbers. The Doctor even used his sonic screwdriver to enhance their phones so they could reach him no matter where he was in time or space._

_"Keep in touch!" was all the Doctor had said before disappearing into the TARDIS._

_They hadn't heard from each other in months, but they are soon to find that they are going to need each others' help soon._

_Very soon._

* * *

**So this is my first time doing Superwholock and I know this is only the prologue, but I'd like to know if I kept them all in character…It's extremely difficult because they're all so different…Your opinions are greatly appreciated! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
